villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One-Horned Monster
Priscilla-The One-Horned Monster Priscilla is the main antagonist of Claymore and also the most powerful character in the series. Biography Past and Early Life As young girl she lost her family to the yoma, afterwards she was turned into a warrior. She was sent to purge Teresa of the Faint Smile, a warrior who broke the rules of the Organization and killed humans. On that mission she eventually surpassed her limits and awoke. Her location was always unknown to the Organization. As Awakened Being, she has annihilated several towns within days, eating the townspeople, only ignoring the young girls. Encounter in the North Priscilla eventually arrived in the North were she annihilated four towns in short time which attracted the attention of the White Silver King Isley. Thus he sent his strongest warrior Rigardo to kill off Priscilla, however, almost too late Isley noticed that he had understimated her. Priscilla was about to kill Rigardo as Isley appeared. Both fought. Priscilla seemed defeated, but blew away half of Isley's torso in one hit. Isley then reverted back into his human form and sweared to obey her, after Priscilla herself had reverted back to her childhood, because of her horn that broke while fighting Isley. The Battle in the North While staying in the North along with Isley, she met the human boy Raki. Priscilla got very attached to him, thus Isley allowed him to travel with them. Priscilla still was in her childhood and had no memories of her past at that time. Current Life After she and Raki left Isley on his orders, they continued their journey looking for Clare, the main protagonist of Claymore. Raki didn't and still doesn't know that Clare became a warrior to kill Priscilla. Priscilla later left Raki because she sensed Clare which she was mistaking for someone else. Currently, Priscilla is merged was Clare and is in an unknown state. Personality As a warrior Priscilla was still a child and kind of naive. She was emotionally distraught from seeing a yoma, being her own father, eating her family. After Awakening she only carved for blood and flesh and lost her memories for a while after her fight against Isley. Later when she regained her memories she became her old self again, killing everyone in her way. Ever since she reverted back into her "normal" self, she became intelligent and very arrogant due to her immense power. Abilities Even in her early life as warrior, she was already strong and was able to fight hordes of yoma without releasing her powers. She was also able to supress her Yoki, so that even Isley and Rigardo couldn't judge her powers properly. She is also able to extend her limbs, before Awakening completely only her arms, later even her fingers and wings. Another remarkably ability is her great speed. Priscilla_As_A_Claymore.jpg|Priscilla as warrior PriscillaAwakened.png|Priscilla in her Awakened Form Human Awakened Form.jpg|Priscilla in her Awakened Human Form Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes